Ian Helder y el Secreto del Angel
by gaomon125
Summary: Ian Hecher es un adolescente normal,hasta que un día se muda al misterioso pueblo de montes lucidi en carolina del norte donde hay descubre que todo lo que creía saber sobre el mundo donde vivía y su padres es una mentira ahora el se centrara en una aventura para rescatar a sus padres junto con sus dos amigos Luke y Emma. podrá lograr rescatarlos.


**Ian Hecher:**

**Y el Secreto del Ángel**

**Primera Parte: Revelaciones**

**E**n todas las historias se enciende una luz que nos dice:Ámame Cuando menos lo merezca

Porque es cuando más lo necesite

Siempre se puede solo hay que hacerlo.

**Capítulo 1: El Secreto del Ángel**

Había una vez y así comienzan todas las historias, excepto esta, esta no esta es mi historia.

Me llamo Ian Hecher, tengo quince años, soy de una estatura promedio, tengo la piel pálida, cabello castaño y unos intensamente ojos azules, no sé por qué motivo tengo ojos azules cuando mis padres tienen ojos marrones, ellos dicen que herede eso de mi abuelo, pero yo no sé si creerles.

Como sea me encontraba en el auto de mis padres con mi iPod escuchando música, más precisamente Beating Heart de Ellie Goulding, nos estábamos mudando, de nuevo, ah…ya estoy harto de mudarme, siempre ocurre lo mismo cada 2 años, nos mudábamos de ciudad de ciudad, de país en país, de continente a, bueno ya se deben hacer la idea, según mi padre era por trabajo.

Mis padres se encontraban en los asientos de adelante hablando, mientras yo veía por la ventana, estaba lluvioso, nos estábamos mudando a un pueblo de Carolina del norte, llamado montes lucidi.

No saben cómo me gustaría tener una vida como los demás, sin estar mudándome de un lado a otro, no puedo tener ningún amigo, y cuando logro tener amigos nos tenemos que mudar, según mi padre esta sería la última mudanza y que no nos mudaríamos más.

Este pueblo es el mismo pueblo en donde crecieron mis padres, espero no sea un pueblo aburrido.

Ian, Ian- dijo mi padre yo en ese momento me saque los auriculares- ya hemos llegado- dijo, cuando Salí vi una casa, parecía antigua, y estaba con aspecto de haber estado abandonada por mucho tiempo- hogar dulce hogar- dijo mi papa mientras entrabamos por la puerta, adentro era muy espaciosa-Ian, cielo porque no vas arriba y escoges una habitación-dijo mi madre con ternura- ok-dije.

Subí las viejas y polvorientas escaleras arriba había un pasillo, donde habían puertas, entre a la primera, no fue una buena idea, en la habitación se encontraba una familia de mapaches, cerré la puerta con cuidado y Salí de allí.

Revise tres de las habitaciones que habían arriba, solo faltaba una, espero que esta valga la pena, cuando entre, decidí ver toda la habitación, era espaciosa y tenía unas grandes ventanas, era lo que más me gustaba porque me dejaba apreciar el hermoso paisaje, así que decidí quedarme con ella.

Esa Noche tuvimos que dormir solo en colchones tirados en el piso, esperando a que llegase el de la mudanza con nuestras cosas mañana, comimos pizza y nos acostamos a dormir.

Era sábado, por fin había parado de llover, el día estaba soleado, el de la mudanza ya había traído las cosas, mi padre y yo nos encontrábamos armando mi cama-oye, sé que es duro mudarse, pero te prometo que esta es la última vez, ok- dijo mientras me palmeaba el hombro-ok- le respondí- el lunes comienzas el instituto-dijo-oh…no puedo creerlo, enserio tengo que ir-dije, era muy duro comenzar en un nuevo instituto, no conozco a nadie, pero ya me había acostumbrado-bien ya quedo-dijo atornillando el ultimo tornillo de mi cama-gracias, era lo último que faltaba-le dije, él se paró y se fue.

Encendí, mi laptop y puse música, mientras barría y bailaba, me di cuenta por la ventana que estaba pasando una chica, era una chica muy hermosa, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos avellana, su tono de piel era muy hermoso, no sé qué estoy diciendo, me la quede mirando mientras pasaba, cuando me di cuenta que estaba entrando a la casa de junto.

Termine de limpiar mi dormitorio, y mi padre me dijo que si le podía ayudar a limpiar el garaje, cuando baje, Salí de la casa mi padre ya me esperaba en el garaje, cuando vi el garaje habían muchas cosas que parecían antiguas-sí que necesita limpieza-le dije a mi padre mientras me miraba-así es, por eso necesito tu ayuda, necesitamos tirar lo viejo, ordenar lo que sirve y limpiar un poco para poder guardar el auto sin que se ensucie-dijo el mientras nos pusimos manos a la obra, tiramos viejas herramientas y conservamos las más nuevas, tardamos toda la tarde pero terminamos.

A la mañana siguiente me levante en mi escritorio, sin saber del porque me desperté allí si me había quedado dormido en mi cama, enzima llevaba un collar que parecía antiguo, era un circulo con lo que parecía una atadura alrededor me pregunto quién me lo habrá puesto, me cambie y baje- bien quien de ustedes dos me ha puesto este collar-les dije a mis padres señalándoles el collar que tenía colgando en el cuello- fui yo- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa-te gusta-me dijo con una sonrisa-si me gusta, gracias-le dije mientras me sentaba a desayunar, desayune y mi padre me dijo que debería salir al parque a ver si conseguía algún amigo, decidí hacerle caso, agarre mi patineta y Salí andando en ella, llegue hacia el parque del pueblo, habían personas corriendo, habían chicos platicando, parejas sentadas en el estanque, era un lindo parque, me senté en una banca a escuchar música, me puse uno de los auriculares, cuando de la nada escuche un hola, había un chico parado al lado mío extendiéndome la mano, tenía el cabello negro su piel era clara y tenía ojos verdes, me le quede mirando un rato y le tendí la mano-hola-le dije él se sentó al lado mío con una sonrisa-eres nuevo en el pueblo no es cierto?- me dijo- sí, me mude hace dos días-le dije-debe ser duro para ti no-y lo mire-digo comenzar en un nuevo instituto, sin conocer a nadie-me dijo teniendo razón-sí, pero ya estoy acostumbrado-el me quedo mirando-es que me paro mudando siempre cada dos años-dije-oh…pero bueno ya no será difícil porque me conoces y ahora somos amigos no es cierto?-me dijo extendiéndome la mano-es cierto-le dije extendiéndole la mano, la verdad era que este chico me caía muy bien-por cierto cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto, es cierto no habíamos dicho nuestros nombres-soy Ian…Ian Hecher-dije-yo me llamo Luke…Luke Henderson-dijo, pasamos toda la tarde hablando, paseando en patineta, hasta que ya era tarde-bueno fue un gusto conocerte Ian-dijo extendiéndome la mano y yo le respondí-nos vemos mañana en el instituto-dijo mientras se iba-chau-fue lo último que le dije mientras me iba a casa.

Cuando llegue, deje mi patineta en mi cuarto y fui rumbo a la cocina, cuando entre solo se encontraba mi madre cocinando, le di un beso en la mejilla-hola mama, y papa?-le dije-tuvo que irse a revisar cosas del trabajo, pero enseguida vuelve-dijo mientras seguía cocinando, me fui a arriba a bañarme, hoy tuve un día espectacular, no podía creer que hice un amigo en un solo día, tal vez este pueblo no sería tan malo.

Ya era lunes, mi primer día en el nuevo instituto, me desperté, me cambie, me puse unos jeans negros, una remera blanca y enzima una chaqueta de jean por afuera y por dentro era de polar, y unas zapatillas color negro.

Baje a desayunar, mi mama y mi papa ya estaban desayunando-buenos días-dijo mi madre colocándome la taza de café con leche-gracias-le dije-estas nervioso-me dijo mi padre-un poco-le dije-descuida, ya se te van a pasar-dijo-tienes razón-le dije-chicos ya es tarde tienen que irse-dijo mi mama entonces nos paramos agarre mi bolso y me lo colgué, mi padre le dio un beso a mi madre y nos fuimos hacia el auto, papa me dejo en el instituto.

Cuando entre habían varios chicos conversando en los pasillos, yo me dirigí a la oficina del director, cuando llegue toque la puerta, escuche un pasa y pase-hola buenos días, eh…yo soy-dije pero no puede terminar la frase-Ian Hecher, no es cierto-asentí, él se paró- bueno ven sígueme-dijo y me dijo que le siguiera, el hombre era un poco más alto que yo, era de piel clara, pelo castaño y ojos marrones, estaba vestido con un traje gris.

Bueno aquí estamos, tu casillero aquí tienes tu combinación-dijo tendiéndome un papel con la combinación- ven sígueme te llevare a tu clase-entonces lo seguí de nuevo entramos al aula A-7, el director golpeo en la puerta me indico que entrara, cuando entre vi que Luke estaba sentado solo en el centro del aula-buenos días, este es su nuevo compañero Ian Hecher, Ian este es el señor Dalmau, es profesor de ciencias, se lo dejo a usted-dijo el director y se fue-bueno bienvenido sr. Hecher, puede sentarse al lado del sr. Henderson-dijo indicando que me sentara al lado de Luke-hola-dijo el, yo le sonreí y lo salude-hola-le dije.

La clase fue como todas las clases, un poco aburridas, era hora del almuerzo, Luke me presento a sus otros amigos y nos llevamos bien, cuando nos estábamos yendo a nuestra siguiente clase, la vi pasar a la chica que paso por afuera de mi ventana, me le quede viendo y casi me golpeaba con la puerta de un casillero que estaba abierta.

Estaba caminando a mi casa junto con Luke que vivía cuatro casas debajo de la mía-bueno aquí es mi casa, hasta mañana Ian-me dijo y lo salude mientras me iba.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me encontré que estaba toda desordenada, como si vieran entrado a robar camine hacia la sala-mama? Papa?-nadie me contesto, entonces me dirigí hacia la cocina a ver si mi madre estaba allí, cuando entre encontré a un hombre tirando todas las cosas de la cocina, el hombre me quedo mirando, se acercaba a mí, mientras yo retrocedía, entonces me choque con algo cuando volteé vi que era otro hombre, no sabía que hacer-así que este es el chico al que está buscando el -dijo mientras el otro me miraba-sí, Ian Hecher-dijo retrocedí y me choque con la mesa que estaba en la cocina, enzima había un cuchillo de cocina, mi padre una vez me había enseñado a defenderme, los hombres se rieron como si se burlaran de mi-niño deja eso o te lastimaras-me dijo en tono de broma, entonces empecé a mover mi mano y me acercar que al hombre que bloqueaba la salida, y logre cortarle la mejilla el hombre se la toco, y tome ese tiempo para huir-que haces atrápalo-dijo el otro hombre estaba subiendo la escalera corriendo cuando al que le había cortado la mejilla me agarro de la pierna y me tiro de ella haciéndome caer de la escalera, entonces le patee en la cara, el me soltó y seguí yendo para arriba el otro hombre me siguió y le golpee con la puerta de mi cuarto, me escondí en mi armario.

Estaba callado esperando a que se fuera cuando, pensé que se iba, el hombre abrió la puerta del armario, agarro un cuchillo que tenía en el cinturón- di adiós chico-dijo el hombre cerré los ojos cuando de la nada un cuchillo atravesó el pecho del hombre, le empezó a brotar sangre de la boca, cuando mire quien se lo había clavado vi que era Luke- Ian párate, ven hay que irnos, aquí es peligroso-dijo mientras me tiraba del brazo llevándome, fuera de la casa.

Que ha sido todo eso-le dije pero no hubo respuesta-contéstame!-le grite mientras me zafaba de su agarre-Te lo diré todo pero hay que ir al instituto, te prometo que hay te lo contare todo, decidí hacerle caso.

Llegamos al instituto, me encontraba en estado de shock, no sabía que estaba pasando, solo estaba preocupado por mis padres, entramos en el instituto- aquí estamos a salvo-me dijo-bien ahora explícame que está pasando-dije, el bacilo-está bien, escucha atentamente Ian, sé que no me lo vas a creer pero esos hombres que te atacaron, no eran humanos-lo mire sorprendido-si no eran humanos que eran-le dije-Vampiros-que era lo que me estaba diciendo-Luke no es tiempo de bromear-le dije muy seriamente-no bromeo, Ian este pueblo no es un pueblo normal, aquí humanos y seres sobrenaturales coexisten, sin ningún problema-no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo-y tú que eres-le pregunte- soy un hombre lobo.

Vale, entiendo eso de los seres sobre naturales, pero que tienen que ver mis padres en esto- en ese entonces el director vino y nos interrumpió-Ian el director te responderá todas las preguntas-dijo Luke-Gracias por traerlo sano y a salvo Luke, puedes volver a tus actividades-dijo el director a Luke mientras él se iba-Ian ven acompáñame a la biblioteca hay te responderé todo-dijo mientras se iba caminando, yo me quede hay pensando-vienes?-dijo levante la cabeza y lo seguí.

Llegamos a la biblioteca-siéntate hay vengo- me senté, no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto, el director volvió con un libro-Ian sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero quiero que sepas que lo que tú sabes es solo una mentira-dijo-que? Mire solo quiero saber que tiene que ver mi familia en esto porque esos hombres estaban en mi casa-le dije al director-Ian, déjame contarte una historia-me dijo mientras habría el libro.

Hace mucho tiempo un humano llamado Alaric Dunkelheit, el invoco una vez a los Ángeles para pedirles que lo ayuden a proteger a los que amaba de las criaturas sobrenaturales, los ángeles escucharon su pedido y le dieron del don de la magia, pero Alaric, se obsesionó con tener un mundo mejor, él dijo que los Ángeles se equivocaban, que los lobos, vampiros y hadas eran, los ángeles se molestaron con él, su magia se volvió obscura, con un grupo de seguidores causo una guerra, durante esa guerra una bruja y un Ángel se conocieron, se enamoraron, esto molesto mucho a Alaric, puesto que la bruja era su hija y del ángel de quien su hija se había enamorado era del Ángel Raziel, el más poderoso y líder de los Ángeles, entonces furioso envió a todos sus seguidores a una batalla a la que perdieron, justo cuando se le iba a juzgar se enteró que su hija había quedado embarazada del Ángel, el furioso uso su poco poder que le quedaba y lanzo un hechizo potente hacia el vientre de su hija que ya tenía siete meses de embarazo, eso hizo que el embarazo se adelantara y ella entrara en labor de parto, pero el niño nació muerto, la bruja y el ángel estaban muy triste entonces el Ángel hizo un conjuro a la luz de la luna para devolverle la vida a su hijo, le pidió a los dioses antiguos que le devolvieran la vida, ellos lo escucharon, el Ángel metió al niño al estanque de la luna y los dioses le devolvieron la vida, él bebe abrió los ojos, sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no eran marrones como el de sus padres sino que eran azules, azules por la luna, los Alaric fue condenado, por los Ángeles mayores, lo desterraron a el mundo de las sombras, pero antes de que lo desterraron juro vengarse de todos los Ángeles y prometió un día volver y llevarse a su nieto, como acto de su venganza. El Ángel y la bruja se mudaron como personas normales en la tierra, el Ángel dejo Eudamon, que es donde habitan todos los Ángeles, para vivir con su familia, pero el vivir normal no era posible puesto que siempre que ellos estaban dos años en el mismo lugar Alaric los encontraban y desde el mundo de las sombras intentaba llevarse a su nieto para así utilizar su magia para volver y vengarse. así que decidieron que cada dos años se mudarían así el Alaric no lo encontraría nunca.

Ian, lo que te acabo de contar no es ni nada más ni nada menos que la historia que la de tus padres-me quede muy impresionado-quiere decir que todo lo que sabía de mis padres era mentira-dije-si-suspire-genial-dije un poco con odio-pero ellos hicieron todo esto para cuidarte-dijo-y que ha pasado con ellos?-pregunte-me temo que los hombres que viste en tu casa eran seguidores de Alaric-dijo-quiere decir que Alaric tiene a mis padre-dije muy preocupado-me temo que si-dijo-entonces hay que ir a rescatarlos-dije-pero no tenemos ni idea de donde se oculta Alaric.

Y que pasara conmigo-dije con los ojos llorosos-no puedes volver a tu casa, te quedaras acá-dijo lo mire con sorpresa-acá pero si no hay dormitorios-dije-en eso te equivocas, ven sígueme-fuimos a lo último de la biblioteca y nos detuvimos al frente de una pared-ahí están los cuartos-dijo-eso es solo una pared-dije-claro porque tienes que atravesarla-dijo-que?-dije-vamos atraviésala.

Atravesé la pared y detrás de esa pared había una sala de estar con escaleras-esas escaleras llevan a los dormitorios-dijo-sr., que hacen realmente en este instituto-le dije mientras miraba por la ventana y veía que afuera había un campo, donde habían varios adolescentes entrenando como para pelear-les enseñamos a defenderse a todos-dijo-de que?-dije-de los Cazadores-dijo le quede mirando-que son los Cazadores?-dije-son los seguidores de Alaric, a veces atacan a cualquier persona, por eso le enseñamos tanto a humanos como a seres sobrenaturales a defenderse, también los enviamos a misiones y protegemos a las personas que no saben de nosotros de ''los Obscuros'' -cada cosa que me decía, me hacía entender todos estos locos secretos que mis padres me mantuvieron ocultos durante toda mi vida- ¿que son los Obscuros?-le dije un poco confuso, de a lo que se refería- los Obscuros son seres que habitan en el mundo de las sombras, ellos son seres muy obscuros, que solo causan miedo y dolor por todo el mundo para así poder alimentarse-dijo-¿y cómo logran hacer eso?-dije- ellos son Morks Ian-dijo-¿Morks?-dije-si, son criaturas de la oscuridad, malvadas y peligrosas. Son energías densas y pesadas que provienen de las profundidades y se pegan como parásitos a los seres humanos, corrompiéndolos, para luego poseer sus cuerpos. Ellos no tienen apariencia física, Son invisibles e imperceptibles al ojo humano. Su apariencia es la de una especie de brea negra-dijo no pude quedar más impresionado- y que hacen para detenerlos-dije- los matamos-dijo lo mire con mucha imprecion-¿cómo los pueden matar? Ellos siguen teniendo el cuerpo humano de la persona a la que poseen-dije- no Ian, después de corromper a la persona, el Mork la mata y se queda con su cuerpo, además cuando vamos a combatir ellos sufren una especie de metamorfosis, le empiezan a salir garras, sus dientes se vuelven afilados y sus ojos se tornan negros, sin alma, Ian ven sígueme-fue lo que dijo y se fue caminando hasta una puerta que parecía antigua, al atravesar la puerta había un campo al aire libre, nunca lo había visto, habían chicos y chicas practicando con armas, a escalar, y combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Ian esto es el campo de entrenamiento aquí entrenaras, y te fortalecerás porque así tus padres lo quisieron-dijo – ¿usted conocía a mis padres?- me quedo mirando- yo soy el hermano de tu madre-me le quede sorprendido mientras él me tocaba la cabeza- así es Ian tu eres mi sobrino-dijo-así que tú también eres un brujo, baya, no puedo creer todo lo que mis padres me ocultaron, solo espero que ellos están bien-dije un poco triste al final-descuida pronto los encontraremos, mientras tu estarás a cargo mío, te entrenare y te ayudare a controlar tus poderes.

Estábamos caminando, viendo a varios chicos, muchos peleando con espadas, otros entrenando tiro con arco, otros luchando sin armas, cuando la vi, era ella no podría equivocarme era la misma chica que vi pasar por afuera de mi ventana, se encontraba peleando con cuatro chicos, no podía dejar de verla era hermosa-te gusta eh…-dijo mi tío levantando las cejas-queee? A mi noo!-dije- se llama Emma Maslow, muy buena guerrera, excelentes notas, es parte del club de arquería-dijo el, pero yo no voltee la cabeza me la quede mirando-da igual si me gusta, ella nunca se fijaría en mi-dije desanimado-¿enserio? Ya lo veremos, Srta. Maslow puede venir acá por favor-dijo ella voltio y se puso en camino hacia donde nos encontrábamos- ¿qué estás haciendo?-dije- ayudándote un poco, no me agradezcas-dijo- si dígame director Witgich-dijo Emma- Emma, él es Ian Hecher, es nuevo, quería que le muestres el lugar y que lo ayudes a encontrar su ''poder''-dijo mi tío mientras se iba y me dejaba solo con Emma- hola soy Emma Maslow- dijo mientras me estiraba la mano para saludarme, ella tenía la voz suave y dulce-hola bueno creo que ya te dijeron mi nombre- dije, luego Emma me enseño todo lo que había en ese lugar, me mostro los establos, los campos con obstáculos e incluso donde estaba la enfermería por si acaso me hería- bueno Ian eso es prácticamente todo lo que hay aquí, y ahora tengo que ver que poder tienes-dijo-¿Cómo que, que poder tengo?-dijo-si, bueno como tú eres un hibrido-dijo ella y yo la interrumpí-¿un hibrido?-dije-si un hibrido ya sabes mitad y mitad-dijo ella- claro-dije-bueno los híbridos suelen tener un poder especial, claro aparte de las habilidades de sus padres-dijo- ¿una habilidad? A que te refieres con decir esto-dije- bueno como por ejemplo controlar los un elemento-dijo-¿ensero?-dije-bueno si, tus padres nunca te hablaron sobre esto-dijo-no mis padres me ocultaron todo el tiempo lo que yo era-le dije-o…bueno de niño debes de haber tenido alguna experiencia sobrenatural, como por ejemplo hacer que los objetos leviten con tu magia por error-dijo, a decir verdad una vez me paso eso, ocurrio cuando yo tenia cinco años, quise agarrar un juguete que había en uno de los estantes de un librero, y el libroro se me iba encima y de la nada vi como el librero se levantaba y los libros se ordenaban-si una vez me paso eso, ¡y como sabré que habilidad tengo?-dije-bueno, acá le llamamos la prueba, se lo realizan a los híbridos como tú y es poner cinco objetos de las cinco habilidades que los híbridos pueden adquirir, la primera es la invisibilidad, la segunda es la tele transportación, la tercera es la telequinesis, la cuarta es la fuerza de los antiguos titanes, y la quinta y la más rara controlar los cuatro elementos.

Entonces Emma me llevo a una habitación donde en el centro habían diferentes objetos, había una piedra obscura, una pluma, una esfera que parecía de plata y una caja en ella había un frasco con agua un poco de tierra y una vela.

Con estos objetos sabremos que habilidad tienes, intenta con la piedra-dijo Emma indicándome con la mano-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-dije-intenta concentrarte, en tu mente imagínate que la piedra se vuelve invisible y si tienes la habilidad lo será-entonces agarre la piedra cerré los ojos y cuando abrí los ojos la piedra se había vuelto invisible- no puedo creer lo eh hecho-dije-si así tienes la habilidad de la invisibilidad- cuando nos íbamos sentí por dentro que tenía que probar con los otros objetos, por alguna razón me atraían hacia ellos, entonces mire fijamente hacia la pluma, Emma entro a llamarme y cuando entro se sorprendió-Ian vámonos…-vio la pluma, estaba levitando, cuando me voltee para verla la pluma descendió- eso es imposible-dijo Emma sorprendida- como has hecho eso-pregunto ella-solo vi la pluma y la imagine flotando, ¿Por qué? Te sorprendes-dije-porque un hibrido solo adquiere una sola habilidad, me pregunto si-entonces Emma se acercó hacia la esfera de plata y me la dio- toma intenta aplastarla-dijo-¿cómo se supone que lo haga?-dijo-has lo mismo que hiciste antes piensa que puedes aplastar la esfera-le hice caso e hice lo de antes cerré los ojos y oprimí mi mano, sentía como si esa esfera fuera de plastilina, cuando abrí los ojos vi como la esfera estaba toda aplastada, entonces me dijo que me parara, le hice caso- ahora imagínate un lugar y piensa que viajas hasta allí-dijo mientras me tomaba la mano. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí me encontraba en mi casa toda desordenada, volví a cerrarlos y me encontraba en el cuarto de la prueba, por ultimo Emma me acercó la vela-enciéndela, chasquea tus dedos y piensa que puedes provocar fuego y enciende la vela-entonces chasquee mis dedos y ahí estaba el fuego en la punta de mi pulgar, no podía creerlo, encendí la vela y sople el fuego que había en mi dedo provocando que el fuego se apague-ahora utiliza el agua y apágala luego utiliza el aire para que el agua se vuelva hielo y por ultimo utiliza la tierra para romper el hielo-dijo Emma. Moví mi mano, no sé como pero sentía el agua como si fuera otra parte de mí, entonces lo dirigí hacia la vela apagándola, y con mi otra mano provoque una ráfaga de viento frio para que el agua se convierta en hielo, y lo logre por ultimo tome la tierra en mis manos y la volví dura y la lance en forma de disco hacia el hielo causando que este se rompiera.

Era lo que creía tu controlas las cinco habilidades, no sé cómo, pero lo haces-dijo-¿cómo que no sabes cómo? Pensé que era normal que alguien como yo pudiera controlar las habilidades-dije-sí, pero solo una Ian no todas, debes tener algo especial-dijo y en ese momento recordé la historia que me conto mi tío, mi historia de cómo fui revivido por los dioses en la luna llena, tal vez por eso puedo controlar todas las habilidades.

Ya era de noche, era la primera noche la cual pasaría en el instituto y sin mis padres, a…mis padres espero que estén bien donde quiera que estén. No me importa voy a volverme fuerte y los rescatare donde quiera que estén yo los buscare, no perderé la esperanza de encontrarlos.


End file.
